Zanithar
by Carnage Chain
Summary: A boy was born human, raised human and lived human. However, when his friends find strange devices his forgotten memories return and his adventure to discover who... and what he is, finally begins.
1. Heading home

_**(Drake Daichi's POV)**_

_**It was a normal day, the sun rose high into the cobalt sky. I heard the sounds of people outside and the vehicles they were driving. It was the weekend and i was glad, i did not have to walk through those halls for two days... two days of solitude.**_

_**The bright rays of the sun shone into my room as i sat on my bed, holding my father's ring in my hand, it was engraved with our family name and had the symbol of a dragon. **_

_**It was all i had that remained of him; he vanished five years ago. I do not know where or why he left but he did. My mother became sick with cancer a few weeks later; she died a year later. I have been on my own for two years now, getting by, by any means necessary. **_

_**School is not a picnic either, everyone seems to be distant from me maybe it is because of my families strange and shrouded past. To be honest i have never really cared. I stood from my bed and tied my long black and red hair in a ponytail. **_

_**I walked down the stairs and into the hallway; i grabbed my leather matrix coat, my black shades and my keys. I left the house and locked the door with the key. Every time i lock that door, every time i leave this house... i say goodbye to my mother in my head... i never did when she died. **_

_**I shook my head, casting those thoughts out of my head. I hated the fact that i could not say goodbye to my mother... i am sorry mother. I shook my head again and tapped the side of it making sure i got the thought out of my head for good. **_

_**I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets, the sun was beating down on me and the wing blew against me. I was thinking through my head, the way people used to pick on me because of my eyes. Normally some people have brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes, hazel eyes... I have gold eyes.**_

_**I believe that i was born with them but... they have given me several problems and because of those problems, i am how i am. Anyone picks on me i send them to the hospital, well apart from that one guy who i nearly put six feet under.**_

_**I walked into the park and leaned against the tree, my eyes fixed on the reflecting sunlight on the pond water. For some reason i never felt... like i belonged here in fact i have never felt that i have belonged anywhere. Being here did not feel right and it was always nicking at the back of my skull.**_

_**I let out a quiet sigh and looked at my father's ring again. I always feel strange whenever i look at this ring and it seems... strange. I placed it in my pocket and leaned off the wall. My phone started to ring and my phone is built into my sunglasses.**_

_**I pressed the button at the side to answer.**_"Hello?" _**There were only two people who had my number. Airi Akiko and Ayumu Daisuke. **_"Drake? It's Ayumu" _**I had to smirk as he talked; he is one of my only friends apart from Airi, his sister.**_

"Let me guess, you're at the park again" _**He knew so well considering i rarely speak when around them anyway. **_"How'd you know?" _**I sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. **_"Well whenever you've got free time and considering i can't hear people begging for mercy i guessed you must be at the park" _**I laughed a bit at the "begging for mercy" joke, i do regular martial arts and i tend to fight and spar as if i was really fighting. **_

"Where are you?" _**Figuring as i would rather spend time with friends than on my own. **_"I'm at home with my sister" "HEY DRAKE!" _**I had to laugh again, hearing Airi's voice in the background. They drive each other crazy but they are siblings what do you expect them to do.**_

"Sorry Drake" _**He always sounds nervous whenever his sister is around, i do not know why though. **_"Don't worry Ayumu, i'll be round soon" _**I hung up the call and stood from the bench. Ayumu's house is only down the street from the park so i started heading down that way.**_

_**It is always nice being around the pair, Airi is the oldest of the group despite how she acts. Sometimes i think Ayumu is thinking for both of them in the family. Their parents are okay, the mom is lovely and the dad well he treats me like a best mate.**_

_**Once, about six months ago they told me i could move in if i wanted to. However, i believed i would be a burden on the family so i declined but they did say if i ever change my mind their doors are always open.**_

_**I arrived at the door already hearing the sounds of Ayumu and Airi arguing. I rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before Airi opened the door, her long blonde hair fully covering her face, she had been fighting Ayumu again.**_

"Drake!" _**She jumped on me wrapping her legs and arms around me as if i was her boyfriend. **_"Nice to see you too Airi" _**I do not mind how she acts but it does confuse me partially. **_"How you been gold eyes?" _**Airi is the only one apart from Ayumu and their parents who isn't freaked out by my golden eyes, in fact they turned into a nickname calling me "Golden eyes".**_

"Same as always" _**I smirked as she unwrapped herself around me and stood on the hard wood floor. She took my hand and led me up the stairs into her room. I sat down on the bed and she sat next to me, telling me about everything she and Ayumu had been up to.**_

_**I just listened like normal; it was nice hearing what they had been up to though sometimes it sounds like torture to Ayumu. Ayumu came in and started talking as well; this was how it usually went on whenever i came round. **_

_**I felt something strange. **_"Oh Drake look" _**Airi pulled out this strange device it felt different, i started seeing images in my head of... doctors, labs, blood, bones, organs, screams, tears and this device. I knew what this was or rather... i remember what it is... a digivice.**_

_**She held it tightly in her hand as Ayumu pulled out another one, exact same design just different colours. Airi's was white and silver while Ayumu's is green and silver.**_

_**Something was weird these images were flooding into my mind, it hurt, FUCK IT HURT! It was missing the digivice father left me... it was... it was. **_

_**I started feeling dizzy, my vision blurred, i had a headache, everything seemed to be spinning and then... i blacked out. I heard Ayumu and Airi screaming but i passed out i could not move... i felt like i was... falling. A feeling of burning and fire, deep within my heart. Something was different; i felt different... what is happening to me.**_


	2. First encounter

_**(Drake Daichi's POV)**_

"Wake up" _**An old and rough voice said. **_"Wake up, you aren't dead yet" _**I felt a slap round my head which brought me out of my sleep. I slowly and weakly opened my golden eyes. The house around me was of old Japanese design much like the interior of my house, i slowly leaned up and grabbed my head with my right hand, it felt different, my skin felt different. Since did my skin feel so scaly? Blinking my eyes i looked at my hand, my skin had become scales, dark red scales, with claws coming out of them where my nails should be. I felt taller so i looked down my body, my leather boots, my silk shirt, my gloves and my shades were gone. My hair was still in a ponytail but it was longer; my feet were the same size but now they were covered in scales and had similar claws for nails. I still had my belt around my waist and normally someone would freak out looking like i do right now but i actually feel... natural in this form if that is the right word to use. I turned my head to the rather short old man at my side.**_

"Now you decide to wake up," _**He says in a normal tone of voice. **_"What do you mean now i decide to wake up?" _**I was confused, how long had i been asleep? **_"You've been sleeping for three day's now" _**I widened my eyes at this information, fair dues i once slept a whole day away but three entire days. **_"You were luckily i found you, you seemed to have taken a beating" _**I did notice my left arm was bandaged up and i have bandages over my chest. **_"Were my friends with me? A boy and a girl named Airi and Ayumu" _**The old man scratched his beard before answering. **_"No i am afraid not" _**I stood and now i know i am taller in this form, by a whole foot at least. **_Where do you think you're going?" _**Where do you think you creepy old man? **_"I'm going to find my friends" _**The old man jumped up and slapped the back of my head. **_"Not like that you're not" _**I looked back and down at the old man, i want to go find my friends. **_"Why not?" _**Why the hell am i asking? **_"Because of three reasons young one" _**He walked over and sat down on a chair. **_"Reason one; you have no idea how to use that body. Reason two, you have no idea where you are and reason three your friends could be anywhere by now and in the state the world is in you wouldn't last a day" _**I hate to admit it but the old bastard is right, without a proper understanding of what and where i am, i'm like a headless chicken trying to cross the road... or something to that metaphor anyway.**_

"All right tell me everything you can" _**I sat down on a chair as the man smiled and scratched his beard. **_"I'm glad your mind is awake. Now to begin you are currently in the Digital world and you are in the form of a Digimon or Digital monster." _**Okay i have played Digimon when i was back home, i always used the virus types, and my favourite was Diaboromon. **_"You don't seem rather surprised by this" _**I had ran the idea of being a Digimon in my head. **_"I'm rather laid back to be honest" _**The old man smiled again. **_"That's good now you're on the continent of server, my home" _**I listened closely to the old man. **_"Right now things are going badly, i have seven children and digimon looking for crests and tags to aid them in their quest" _**So the others and me are not the only ones here. **_"I want you to help them in their quest," _**Say what now? **_"It appears your different from the others seeing as i cannot discover your type" _**Type? **_"Allow me to explain, digimon are in three categories Vaccine digimon, Data digimon and Virus digimon" _**Virus beats Data, Data beats Vaccine and Vaccine beats Virus i am guessing. **_"You appear to be none not to mention you're the first of your kind i have seen" _**No shit Sherlock. **_"Seeing as you are unique why don't you come up with your own name?" _**Well he thinks i am a digimon so i'll go along with it. **_"Drakoamon" _**The old man smiled and nodded. **_"Good name sums you up well. I am Gennai" _**I leaned back in my chair. **_Go find the others in and help them out, along the way you may find your friends" _**I hope i do Gennai. **_"Okay i'll help them any idea where to find them?" _**Gennai looked up at the ceiling and then back down at me. **_"I believe Izzy said something about them being in a Pagumon village, the closest one is a few miles north of here" _**I stood from the wooden chair. **_"Thanks Gennai" _**Gennai nodded and i ran out of the building... and into the ocean somehow.**_

_**After i swam to the surface and got onto dry land, i started running north. My speed was increased and running like this, i found natural. The trees looked like normal trees despite being made of just 0's and 1's. Everything seemed normal but i had played enough digimon to know nothing is ever safe in the digital world. If i am a digimon then i must have some abilities and attacks... Gennai said i am unique maybe i can create my own but first things first, getting to that Pagumon village. Pagumon, Pagumon if i remember correctly they are the counterpart of Koromon, Koromon digivolve into Agumon while Pagumon if i am correct digivolve into BlackAgumon. I continued to run through the forest for a few hours, the wind blew through my hair and my coat, the leaves rustled and the grass swayed. **_

_**I reached the ruins of the Pagumon village Gennai mentioned, whatever happened here, it left nothing but a large crater where the village used to be. This... this destruction was made by a powerful digimon... i best find those kids quickly. I ran round the side of the crater and continued searching for the kids but i had no luck. I turned back to the village and sighed, i have never seen anything like this before, the destruction was completely uncalled for. I heard something in the nearby area, it sounded like a cry of pain. I ran into the forest looking for the digimon or human the cry came from. I continued running faster and faster until i saw it, a small BlackGatomon being attacked by a Boltmon, it stood over the small champion generation digimon and grabbed hold of the gigantic battle-axe on his back. **_"Time to die little kitty... TOMAHAWK CRUNCH!" _**He held the axe high in the air ready to bring it down on the battered digimon. My body became incredibly hot almost as if it was burning, the sensation manifested into a bright green fireball. I jumped down onto the grassy ground and aimed my open hand at the thirteen-foot tall digimon. **_"DRAGON FLAME!" _**A beam of bright green flame shot forward, the beam spiralled, crashing into the mega generation digimon, knocking him back. I followed up by jumping into the air and connecting my knee with the bottom of Boltmon's jaw, knocking him into a tree. I summoned another green fireball and this time i aimed for the steel mask over Boltmon's face. **_"DRAGON FLAME!" _**The beam shot forward, enveloping the cyborg digimon's entire head in its flames. Boltmon screamed in pain, he thrashed around trying to cover his face from my flames.**_

_**I saw something glimmer in the corner of my eye, i turned my head just enough to see what it was, it was an insectoid digimon... Stingmon. **_"SPIKING STRIKE!" _**Two purple energy spikes appeared out of the chrome digizoid gauntlets. The green and chrome insect dashed forward on its wings ready with the spikes. **_"LIGHTING PAW!" _**The wounded BlackGatomon jumped forward and slashed the insectoid across the face, blocking his attack as a result. She was still wounded and i still had no idea how i was doing this but when your backed into a corner i guess you have no choice. She fell to her one knee still covered in scars and bruises, i knew i had to help her and i was not about to give up. I summoned two more green fireballs and aimed carefully. **_"DRAGON FLAME!" _**I fired two beams of green, super heated fire at the two digimon, the fires completely enveloped the two digimon forcing them to run away.**_

_**I looked down at the dark furred, demon beast digimon, badly wounded, covered in scars and bruises. She was barely able to keep her eyes open let alone stay up straight. I shook my head and picked her up, holding her tightly in my leather covered arms. She was a little scared by the expression on her face but after a while, she started to cling to my leather coat and drifted to sleep. I continued to run and ended up in a forest, the digital wing blew through sending some green leaves to the ground and some branches to rustle. She had been sleeping for a few hours and her breathing had been slowing, i know digimon do not breath but they do mimic some human traits. **_

_**I found a cave and set her down gently by the side as i checked out the cave, it was empty so i went back to the entrance and picked her up again. Walking into the cave, I sat her down gently, wrapped my tail around her as I placed some sticks together, and started a fire. The green embers flickered as an ominous green glow escaped from the cave entrance. I held the BlackGatomon in my arms and slowly started to close my eyes, i was a little tired but i knew i had to stay awake less another group of digimon come by. **_

_**Damn it i'm too tired to be reasonable. I took off my trench coat and laid it on the cold, rocky ground. Laying her down, i lay beside her and placed my arm over her i guess it was a protective reflex. I tried to force my eyes to stay open but they had other ideas as they slammed shut and i fell into slumber, the green embers still sparking and the glow still glowing. **_


End file.
